


Ménage à Trois.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Series: Manners [6]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Facials, Light BDSM, Multi, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/F/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: You've been wanting to try something a little different and you finally get the courage to ask.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You, You/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Manners [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599130
Kudos: 10





	Ménage à Trois.

“Do you want to pick her or should I?” Shawn spoke into your ear over the music and the chatter of the crowd.

Your head was spinning, the whole thing was your idea, and yet here you are, a nervous wreck. You didn’t know what you were looking for. You didn’t know the right way to approach her once you found the right one. You didn’t know the questions to ask to gauge her interest. But you knew how to flirt. Well, flirt enough, and that had to be enough, right? You were completely out of your depth. 

“Ummm...you. No! Me - I’ll do it.” you decided, eyes scanning the bar. 

“We don’t have to do this honey. We can go home.” 

“No!” you whine turning towards him. “I want to. I just, I don’t know what I’m looking for.” 

“Just look around,” he says turning your body back out towards the crowd, leaning down into your ear, “And see if anyone catches your eye.” 

You let out a sigh, trying to clear your mind and look around the bar with fresh eyes. You’re looking for someone who looks sexy, but cute. Alone, yet not disinterested. Someone...approachable. You lean against Shawn, taking a sip of your Gin and Tonic, about to give up and tell Shawn ‘maybe another night’ when you see her. She’s taller than you, but not quite as tall as Shawn, long dark hair with curves and a dress on that hugs every one of them. She’s sitting at the bar, chatting with the bartender. It’s when she throws her head back in an honest laugh that you knew that you’d found her. 

You weren’t sure how long you were staring, and you hoped she didn’t clock you as easily as Shawn had. 

“Go talk to her,” he says, giving your hip a light squeeze. Instead of making a move towards her, you pick up your drink taking another sip, “Go on.” he insists, giving your head an encouraging kiss. You set down your drink on the cocktail table adjusting your dress down, as you made your way to the bar. With every step that you took, your nerves shot up. 

“Hi,” you shout over the music with a giggle

“Hi.” 

“I’m sorry I just had to come and tell you, I love your dress.” you compliment, with a bright smile. 

“Thank you.” she gushes, flipping her hair off her shoulder. 

..…….

“We need rules,” Shawn says firmly, from behind you, hands glued to your hips as you put on the finishing touches of your makeup in the mirror. “Just like every other time that we play, this is no different. I need to know what is or isn’t alright with you? It may seem like I have control in the situation, but this is all you, okay?” You give him a nod, capping your mascara, before tossing it back in your makeup bag. “Words, baby.”

“Okay.” You turn around in his hold, wrapping your arms around his neck, your fingers playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.

It had taken you so much courage to whip out the little fun ‘menu’, as you call it, and even more courage to finally tell Shawn that you had decided that you wanted to try something new. 

A threesome. 

It was a fantasy that you’ve always had, being shared between two people. Something about being intertwined with two bodies unsure where one ended and the other began was a huge turn on. You’d never been with another girl, and the thought of sharing that experience with Shawn excited you. 

The plan was to pull out your shortest, tightest dress, that showed the most of your chest, and go to your favorite bar, strike up a conversation with the right girl and bring her back to your place. So many nights you’ve been in situations when girls have come up to Shawn, trying to put the moves on him, just to realize that he was with you. You always felt some sense of weird pride. That you were the one that got to take him home. That he was yours and you were his. 

Tonight though, you didn’t want to pick one of those girls. No. You didn’t want someone that was there for Shawn, you wanted someone in it for you. For both of you. 

“Is it okay if she touches me?” He asks almost so nonchalantly that it throws you off guard. You nibble on your bottom lip for a moment thinking, never minding you liquid lipstick you’d just applied, “It’s okay if it’s not.” he says rubbing circles into his hip. 

“I just don’t want you to kiss her.” you whisper, eyes not meeting his “It’s too personal.” 

“Okay, I won’t kiss her. Anything else you’re not okay with?”

“No nicknames.”

“Okay, no nicknames, no kissing. Got it.” He smiles bringing a hand up to caress your cheek

“And just -” you begin, but you can’t quite find the words to express what it is you want to say

“What is it?” 

“I don’t know how to say this.”

“Try.”

You take a moment trying to gather your thoughts which is sort of difficult having Shawn so close to you, drawing shapes into your hip. “Don’t treat her like you treat me,” you say slowly, hoping your thoughts would translate.

“You mean, you don’t want me to be dominant towards her?” 

“No, that’s just for me,” you say shaking your head. 

Shawn looks down at you with a satisfied smirk and nods, “Okay baby. What about other stuff? Can she blow me?” It will never get past you just how casual Shawn can be about sex sometimes. Were you as shy about things as you were the first time you started your arrangement? No. But your cheeks would still heat up when it came to discussing the dirty details of it all. Shawn on the other hand, you’d think he was simply talking of going grocery shopping. 

“Yes, that's okay.” 

“And sex? Would you be okay sharing me with her or do you want it to just be you two for the most part?” he asks 

“Well, I don’t want you to just watch,” you say, rolling your eyes.

You think for a long moment trying to weigh the pros and cons. You’ve never been one to have a possessive or jealous streak, but Shawn was yours. And on one hand, you want to keep him to yourself. On the other, if you let Shawn fuck her and she realizes just how amazing he is, you can gloat in the knowledge of knowing that you're the only one to really have him in that way. 

“Then tell me what’s okay and what’s not.” 

“You can have sex with her, just…do not give her your best moves,” you smirk

“Are you sure?” He laughs, intertwining your fingers

“Yeah. That’s okay.” you say leaning up planting a kiss to his lips, “But you don’t get to put your mouth on her. That's mine too.” you say suddenly a little more stern and he lets out a little chuckle.

“Okay baby, I’m all yours.”

“What about me? Is there anything you don’t want me to do,” you ask.

He shakes his head with a smile, “You can do whatever you want honey. This is about you. I just want you to have a good time okay?”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” 

….…..

Her name is Dani, and she’s gorgeous. She’s smart and funny, and flirty as hell. The conversation flows naturally after your bland ice breaker, and you're surprised that it got you anywhere. But her eyes lingered a bit too long looking down at your chest, she laughed a little too hard and reached out to touch you a little too often. Yep, she’s definitely the one, you thought. 

“Are you waiting for friends or anything?” Dani smiles 

“I’m not alone actually. I came with my boyfriend,” you say looking over at Shawn who flashes the two of you a wink. And Dani is completely taken by him, just as everyone else is when they first see Shawn. 

“Oh.” She says with a sad smile, deflated, “I don’t want to keep you from him.” she says through a tight smile. 

“I’m enjoying talking to you though.” you smile, moving closer to her. “Would you mind if he joined us?” It’s then that Dani sees it. The intent in your eyes, the meaning behind your words and she can’t help the butterflies that grow in her stomach thinking of the prospect of the night. 

“No, that’s okay.” 

You find Shawn through the crowd, and waive him over. He saunters his way to the two of you, sliding himself beside you wrapping his arm around your waist. 

“Shawn. This is Dani. Dani, this is Shawn.” 

“Hi.” she smiles, extending her hand out to him, which he gladly takes, “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you.” 

The three of you chat for a while, you stand back and let Shawn do most of the talking, to get to know her and you can tell that he’s just as taken by her as you are. 

“Excuse me for a second” She bounces her way towards the ladies' room, and you immediately turn to Shawn. 

“What do you think?” you ask biting your lip 

“I like her. She's sweet and cute. What about you?” 

“Yeah, I like her a lot.” 

“Alright then. Do you want to do the honors?” He smirks down at you and you eagerly nod. 

Dani comes back not soon after, a smile on her face, and stands even closer to you, than before. “Would you be interested and come back to ours, for a drink maybe?” you ask through a smile

She looks up at Shawn, a huge smirk plastered on his face, and then back down at you. 

“Yeah, I could go for that.”

….…..

As you approached the front door of your apartment, you were suddenly hit by a wave of nerves. The little bit of confidence you’d gained at the bar talking to Dani had begun to fade and suddenly you were back at square one

But you had to remind yourself, you wanted this. You were anxious but more than anything you were excited. You just...don't know where to begin. Do you pounce the moment the door shuts behind you? Do you talk some more? Pretend like she’s not there for what she is? Should you let her make the first move? Your head was swimming with questions. 

“What would you like to drink? We’ve got pretty much everything.” Shawn asks, taking your jacket and hanging it above the door. 

“A Jack and Coke?”

“I can do that.” 

“Thanks.” She smiles stepping out of her heels. 

“Honey?” 

“Gin, please.” 

“Coming right up ladies.” 

You quietly thank Shawn for taking your coat and take a seat on the couch, Dani following behind you. You don’t say anything, just smile somewhat awkwardly at Dani, while playing with the loose bead on your dress. She looks over at you, with a smirk and then at Shawn in the small kitchen making your drinks, before making a move to sit closer to you leaning in.

“You seem nervous.” voice low so Shawn can’t overhear. 

“Just, never done this before.” you confess, with a shy smile “Have you?” 

“A few times.” she laughs “I don’t know if I’ve got a third wheel written across my forehead or what, but I’ve been picked up a few times by couples.” 

“You’re just um - you’re really pretty.” 

“Thank you. So are you.” she smiles, “Was this your idea or his?” 

“Mine. Well, both of ours actually. We have a list of things that we - ” you blurt out, and then shake your head embarrassed “it’s - never mind.” Dani looks at you with a smile, about to speak, when Shawn walks in with your drinks. 

“Thank you.” Dani smiles reaching out, accepting the glass. She takes a sip, and then looks between the two of you “So are you just going to watch?” Dani blurts out, looking over at Shawn through her lashes, and you nearly choke on your gin. You’re mortified, but at the same time grateful for Dani’s boldness. You wanted to get started, just as soon as she did. 

Without missing a beat, Shawn sits on the other side of you, setting his own drink down on the table to the side of the couch. “I planned on doing more than just watching if that’s okay?” Shawn answers just as a matter of fact as Dani had asked. 

“I’m more than okay with that handsome.” Dani smiles at Shawn. You wince at the nickname, starting to feel the beginnings of regret, when you notice Dani moves in even closer to you, resting her hand on your upper thigh, “As long as I get to make her come first.” Oh. You thought. She’s here for me, not Shawn. Knowing that fact changed….everything. 

“I think that can be arranged.” He smiles. The petty side of Shawn wants to back out, but he had to remind himself this was a one-time thing. He got to make you come, daily, him not getting the first one, just this once wasn’t going to kill him. 

Dani reaches for your glass and sets it down on the table on the side of the couch next to her own drink. She brings her hand up to your cheek pulling you into her. She lets her lips ghost over yours for a second before finally bringing them down onto yours for a kiss. It's slow and sweet but hungry, Dani taking her time to meld her lips into yours eager to map them out. You feel Shawn behind you, planting kisses on your bare shoulder, and up your neck, sucking on that spot that makes you weak. Between Shawn on your neck, and the way that Dani nibbles on your bottom lip, you can’t help the little moan that escapes your lips. Shawn behind you, kissing up and down your bare shoulder to your neck, sucking on that spot that gets you weak, you can’t help the little moan that escapes your lips when she nibbles on your bottom lip. The little noise is enough for Dani to pull away with a smirk. 

“You’re a submissive little thing. I can tell. This is going to be fun.” 

All you can do is nod, biting at your lip, before eagerly going in for more. She teasingly pulls away, making you lean in further, just for her to jerk away again, and again with a giggle before finally pulling you in for a kiss. It’s almost nothing but the little tease is enough to start a pool between your legs. Was she going to be as dominant as Shawn? The thought excited you even more. 

You’d never been with a girl, always been curious. You loved Shawn but you always felt that there was something about women, a certain softness that they held that you just couldn’t get from a man, and kissing Dani only proved that. The way that she caresses your face, the way her hands roamed carefully but with purpose was just different than anything you’d ever experienced with anyone, not even Shawn. It was new and soft and you craved more. You were so lost in Dani’s lips that you hadn’t realized Shawn had stopped his work on your neck. A somewhat irrational panic washed over you and reached behind you, gripping onto Shawn's thigh and as if he could read your mind he’s whispering in your ear. 

“I’m still here baby.” He chuckles, “Bedroom, yeah?” he whispers against the shell of your ear. 

“Yeah.” 

Dani places one kiss to the corner of your mouth standing up with Shawn, both of them holding a hand out to you. You take both of their hands standing up and allowing them to lead you the short distance to the bedroom. 

Shawn closes the door behind him, and he’s turning back to you, holding your face in his hands as he brings his lips down onto his. His kiss is just as hungry, and you’re reminded just what it is about Shawn that drives you mad. He slips his tongue in your mouth and you let him, enjoying the feeling of his lips on yours, while Dani stands behind you kissing up to your shoulder to your neck. 

“Can I take this off?” She asks tugging on the zipper of your dress. 

“Mhmm.” You hum against Shawn's lips. 

She slowly begins unzipping your dress, kissing her way down your neck and shoulders, letting the fabric drape at your feet, and then unclasping your bra, reaching in front of you caressing your now free breasts. 

“Are you going to be good for us baby?” Shawn asks, pulling away from the kiss, you nod, leaning in for another kiss but he pulls away. “Words please,” he warns the hand in your hair tightening just a bit. 

“I’ll be good.” 

“Good girl.” he smiles planting a kiss to your forehead. “Dani, come here.” 

Dani reluctantly pulls herself away from your neck, planting one final kiss there, before coming around and standing next to you in front of Shawn. 

“Baby why don’t you show Dani how good you are at sucking my cock?” he growls. 

You take her by the hand and guide the both of you down on your knees. Instinctively you reach up, hand on the button of his pants ready to unzip them before, he's got a hold of your wrist stopping you. 

“That’s not how we do things, now is it baby?” 

“Please Shawn, may I touch?” 

“You may.” 

Dani doesn’t say anything about your dynamic, but by the way that her eyes were blown out you could tell that she was just as turned on as you were. You reached up, unbuckling his pants slowly allowing them to pool at his feet revealing his already semi-hard cock straining against the material of his Calvins. Looking up at him, you kiss the length of it through the fabric teasing him, looping your fingers around the elastic waistband and slowly pulling them down, releasing him. 

Shawn was never one to like to be teased, not when you were playing, so you didn’t waste time, taking him in your mouth, and beginning a steady rhythm. He lets out a satisfied moan, a hand immediately going to the back of your head, encouraging you. He lets you go for a few minutes, while Dani kissed up his thigh before he pulled you away from him.

“Share baby” he groans. You look up at him with a pout and he hesitates for a moment. “Color?” he asks to check in with you. 

“Green.” you sigh, letting him know that you were okay with how things were going. 

“Then share with Dani.” You move a little to the side, allowing Dani, some room. She looks up at Shawn with the same doe-eyed innocent look you do, and wraps her lips around him continuing at the pace you started. Shawn feels amazing, but it’s nothing like you. You try your best, not to sit and judge her technique but you couldn’t help it. She wasn’t paying enough attention to the head and she wasn’t working her hands the way that you do. She could take him, for the most part, all the way down her throat, which Shawn clearly appreciated, and you couldn’t help but be impressed. She lifted up just a second, licking up one side of his cock and you took the opportunity to sneak him back into your mouth, licking up the other side. 

With both of you on his cock, Shawn was in heaven. 

“Fuck, you two…” he moaned “Baby come here.” He growled, lifting you to your feet. He brings his lips down to yours in a hungry kiss. His hand dips down between your legs, rubbing your clit through your panties, and you shudder at the contact. 

“You’ve soaked through your panties baby. You wet from sucking me off? Or thinking about Dani getting between your legs?”

“Both.” you whimper, grinding down onto his hand. 

“Get on the bed.” He helps Dani up, who makes her way towards you as you crawl up the bed, laying in the center, legs parted, waiting. 

She kisses her way up your body leaving from your shin, up your thighs and stomach, leaning between your legs, straddling your thigh, until your lips meet. Her movements are slow and delicate, but deliberate. She grinds down slightly on your thigh, desperate for friction, and just like you, she’s soaked through the thin material of her panties. 

“You’re wet.” You comment, lifting your leg up more to meet her pussy. 

She brings a hand down between your bodies, rubbing over your patines. “So are you.” she giggles. “Been wet since the bar thinking about this. Regardless I was going to find a way to take you home.” She smirks, and you bite your lips. 

You reach behind her, unclasping her bra, too annoyed with the rough material, rubbing against your skin. She tosses it to the side. You grind your hips upward, trying to get some friction from her thigh between your legs and she allows it, grinding down on yours, both of you moaning into the kiss. 

“I’m going to take these off, okay,” she whispers, playing with the elastic of your patines. 

“Okay.” 

“Can I take mine off too?” 

“Please,” you whine. 

She shimmies out of hers, tossing them to the side, before helping you out of yours. She connects her lips to yours for a quick kiss, and then she’s making her way down your body again. Planting kisses down your neck to your chest, taking a nipple into her mouth sucking her hand fondling the other. You arch your back, letting out a deep moan at the sensation. It’s then that you look over at Shawn on the side of the bed, stroking himself watching the two of you together. 

“Come here,” you whine reaching out for him. He takes your hand, knee-walking his way into the center bed next to you. You reach out for his cock, wrapping your small hand around him giving him a few tugs, and then wrapping your lips around him. 

“Shit.” He hisses, throwing his head back. He’s always had a thing for your mouth, said that you were very talented with your tongue. It was just a bonus that one of your favorite things to do was suck his cock. 

As you focused on setting a steady rhythm with your mouth Dani made her way down your body with kisses as she landed right where you needed her most, between your legs. You felt the warmth of her breath fan over your pussy, and you let out a moan around Shawn’s cock causing him to let out a deeper one. She planted gentle kisses on both of your inner thighs, and at the top of your clit, just to tease. 

“God, you’re so wet already,” she comments, placing a few more kisses, causing you to whine and roll your hips up for more, but she just held your hips down. She gave you a few more soft kisses before making one broad stroke of her tongue from your entrance to the top of your clit. You struggled against her hold wanting more, but this time she gave it to you eagerly, making another long wet stroke against your pussy. You lifted off Shawn's cock just for a moment, letting out a moan. 

She’s slow at first with her tongue, mapping you out, trying different patterns. It’s nothing like Shawn but it’s nice. Soft and gentle, just like everything else about her. Soon enough she's lapping at you, eagerly, moaning against you causing vibrations to shoot through your body. Her tongue is so wet and warm, it's nearly all you can focus on. She wraps her lips around your clit sucking on it gently and that's when you start feeling that spring in your stomach begins to tighten. You lift off of Shawn for a moment, trying to catch your breath when you feel her slowly insert a finger inside, curling it upward. 

“Oh fuck,” You tucking yourself into Shawn’s though, a hand still wrapped around his cock stroking him steadily. He pulls away, maneuvering himself to lay next to you bringing your lips to his “Shawn,” you moan out into the kiss. 

“Are you going to come baby?” he asks stroking your cheek

“Yes” you moan out gripping onto Shawns forearm

He reaches down, hand roaming your body, caressing your breasts, pinching your nipples lightly, kissing your neck. 

“Come for Dani, baby. Come on her tongue.” He moans into your neck, and Dani moans against you quickening the pace of her fingers. 

It’s almost instantly that your orgasm hits you, rocking through your body like a title wave, with Shawn whispering little bits of encouragement in your ear. You moan out, hand flying to Dani’s hair, holding her onto you. “Oh my god.” 

As you come down, your chest heaving, your body shakes with little aftershocks as Dani removes her finger and slows down her tongue. 

“Aww,” Shawn coos with a smirk, “Was that good?” 

You nod with a whine when Dani pulls away from you; she crawls up up your body leaving a trail of kisses until she's attaching her lips to yours. 

“I think it's time you repay the favor don’t you baby?” 

“Mhmm yeah.” you nod rolling onto your side, allowing Dani to take your place. 

You’d never gone down on another girl before, but Shawn's given you enough mind-blowing orgasms, and Dani didn’t do a bad job herself, your plan was to take the two of their approaches, combine them, and hopefully you’d be able to make Dani feel just as good as she did you. 

You settled yourself between her legs. She really did have a pretty pussy, you were kind of jealous. It was just...perfect. You started off just as she had, with gentle kisses to her inner thigh and around her pussy. You softly plant a kiss to her clit, that throbs at the action. You do as she did, licking long deliberate strokes up her pussy and back down again. She wiggles forward, pressing herself more on your tongue and you allow it, eager to please. You do that for a while, licking up and down in broad strokes, before wrapping your lips around her clit, giving it a suck. Her hand immediately goes to your hair threading her fingers in. Then you take Shawn’s approach. Sloppily lapping at her, following the pattern he does on you oh so often, licking at her entrance. 

“Holy shit.” She moans out grinding her pussy against your mouth. 

You were so focused on Dani that you hadn’t noticed Shawn moving behind you until you felt his warm fingers moving up and down your folds. You moan out against Dani, drawing a moan from her as well. You push back on Shawn's hand, begging for more friction, but you're met with a swift slap to your ass, the sound echoing off the walls of the dimly lit room. 

“You know better. Be patient.” Shawn growls, soothing the heated skin. 

“Sorry,” you whine. 

“Hips up baby,” you hike your hips up, keeping your chest pinned to the mattress. Shawn placed a pillow underneath you elevating your hips slightly, while you continued your work on Dani. He runs his hands up and down your folds a few more times before inserting a finger inside. Slowly working it in and out, curling it downward, hitting your G-spot. 

“Oh fuck.” 

“Feel good?” 

“Mhmm,” you moan out, nodding your head.

His finger speeds up before he’s inserting another curling them both just the same. He continues for a few moments and just when you feel like you're getting close he stops. He leans forward kissing up to your back, to your neck before he whispers in your ear. 

“I let you come with Dani, but you still have to follow the rules. Tell me when you're close, and ask before you come, understand?” 

“Yes.” you moan out. 

“Good girl.” 

He lifts up, kissing back down your neck, and then you feel the head of his cock running up and down your folds. You groan out against Dani. He teases you like that for a while, just running the head of his cock up and down, teasing your entrance and then pulling away. 

“Please,” you beg, trying to keep your hips still. 

He grants your wish and slowly pushes into you, beginning an agonizingly slow pace. You groan out against Dani and she can’t help but look down at you, and you're looking back up at her with innocent eager eyes, hoping you’re doing a good job. Between watching the two of you, your dynamic, and how pliant and obedient you were with Shawn and the magic your tongue was doing Dani could feel her own orgasm approaching. 

“Fingers.” She demanded, and you obeyed inserting a finger inside, curling it up in search of her spot, lips still wrapped around her clit. When you find it, she throws her head back onto the bed, begging for more, and grinding her hips against your finger. 

As Dani’s moans became louder, bouncing off the walls of your room, Shawn’s hips picked up pace snapping into yours, trying his best to get you there again. 

“Shawn I’m close,” you moan against Dani 

“Yeah, gonna come for me?” He growls, leaning down into your ear

“Yes, please. Can I?” you beg

“You can come.” 

And with those three words both you and Dani are coming undone, your orgasms both hitting you nearly at the same time, and your moans mixing together are like music to Shawn's ears. 

“Holy shit.” Dani heaves looking down at you as she comes down from her high. 

You grind your hips against Shawn's, enjoying the high of your orgasm, as you rest your head on Dani’s though trying to catch your breath.

“That’s my fucking girl,” Shawn growls into your ear, planting a sloppy kiss to your cheek and then down your back. His hips come to a stop, as he pulls out, flipping you around on your back next to Dani giving you a proper kiss. 

Dani curls into you for a second, planting kisses to your shoulder. Shawn plants a final kiss to your lips, before pushing himself up hovering over both you and Dani. 

“Do you girls need water?” 

“Yes please.” You say in unison, with lazy smiles. Shawn smiles back at you, planting a quick kiss to the tip of your nose before pulling himself off the bed, and making his way to the fridge. 

“You’re really good at that.” Dani Smiles. 

“Really? I’ve never done it before, you giggle

“Could have fooled me. You were amazing.” she leans down to kiss you quick and soft, but you bring her back down for another, and another until your lips are moving together in sync. Dani rolls over on top of your straddling your thigh, as she deepens the kiss. 

“Ladies. Water.” Shawn laughs as he enters the room with three bottles. He hands one to each of you and opens his own. He lets you take a few sips and catch your breath for a moment, and then he’s placing his bottle on the nightstand next to the bed, crawling up the bed to both of you. 

“I’m not done with either of you yet.” He smirks down at the two of you, and Dani lets out a little giggle. He yanks at her ankle a little tugger her down the bed an inch. 

“Honey, sit on Dani’s face,” he says confidently, with a kiss to your neck. You look up at him nervously. You’d only ever done it with Shawn once before, and it took him forever to convince you that you weren’t going to totally squash him (not that he would have minded that either). 

“Come here.” Dani coos’ reaching out for you, and that’s all the reassurance you need. You take her hand and straddle her waist, looking down at her. 

“Are you sure?”

“I insist.” She smirks, “Turn around and look at him.” you do as your told turn toward Shawn, before straddling her face. You hover for a moment until Dani is pulling you down by your hips and you feel the warm velvet of her tongue at your center. You let out a contented moan looking down at her. Shawn moves towards you, hovering over Dani and brings his lips to yours in a kiss, holding your face in his hands. 

“Dani making you feel good, baby?”

“Mhhm.” you moan out nodding into the kiss. 

“Her tongue better than mine?” Instead of answering you let out another moan, allowing your head to roll back. You honestly didn’t hear the questions to focus on what Dani’s tongue was doing. But you did feel the light tug to your nipple, “Is she?” he pouts, teasingly 

“Ow!” You pout, “No, you’re both - you’re both really good. I can’t pick.” you whine out. He lets out a soft chuckle, placing a quick kiss to your forehead. He hops off the bed for a second and is back in a moment with a foil packet in hand. He sees your eyes flash down at the gold, and sees what he thinks is pout on your lips and he takes the time to check-in.

“Hey, look at me.” he says holding your face in his hands “what’s your color?” 

“Green.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asks, and you’re quick to give him a nod in confirmation, “Words please.” 

“I’m okay,” you say, biting at your lip. To make your point you take the gold square out of his hand, leaning forward taking a hold of him in your hand giving him a few pumps. Before maneuvering down wrapping your lips around him. 

“Fuck, your mouth.” Shawn moans out, caressing your cheek. You lift off of him, ripping open the little gold square and slowly unfolding the condom around him. 

He gives you a quick kiss, moving back down between Dani’s legs, and she opens them wider for her. He reaches down slowly inserting two fingers inside, pumping them gently curling them upward. Dani moans, against you lifting off for just a second to let out a curse. He does that for a few moments, while Dani works her tongue on you before he pulls away and lines his cock up to her. He doesn't tease her like he did you. Instead, he slowly enters her, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist. She moans against you, and the vibrations send a new wave a pleasure through your body. 

He begins a slow pace, pulling his hips back before bringing them back in, grinding against her. He’s fucking her good, and you can tell by her moans, but it’s nothing like when he fucks you, and you can’t help but smirk. 

“Something funny,” he asks, eyebrow raised.

“No,” you say, biting your lip, and then letting out a moan, as Dani dips her tongue inside you for a moment. He pulls you in by the back of your neck in a forceful kiss. He crashed his lips into yours in a messy kiss as he began quickening the pace with his hips. As Shawn's hips picked up, so did Dani’s tongue and you could feel yet another orgasm approaching. 

“Shit.” You moan out. You gain confidence, desperate to chase that high, and start moving your hips against her tongue. She didn’t object, instead responding enthusiastically, wrapping her lips around your clit, suckling on it. You lean forward, reaching down with your hand for Dani's clit, drawing steady circles, as Shawn pounded into her, earning more groans from her. You could barely hold yourself up anymore, and Shawn could tell. He let go of Dani’s legs and reached out for you and you draped your arms over his shoulders. 

“That’s my fucking girl,” he smiles planting kisses to your forehead, “Are you going to come again?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Ask,” he says sternly

“Can I come please?” 

He could feel Dani’s walls tighten around him, as well so he picked up the pace, gripping onto her thighs, fucking into her hard and fast, “Rub her clit baby, make her come. And then I want you to come for me. Okay?” He demanded and you did just that, you reached down, hand back on Dani’s clit rubbing quick circles. 

“Oh fuck,” Dani cries out quickly before reattaching herself to your clit, and in moments the two of you are coming apart all over again, moaning out, gripping onto whatever you can reach. Shawn pulls you in, mashing his lips against yours “Good girl.” he coos, as your body shakes with the aftershocks of your orgasm. Shawn’s hips slow to a stop and you and you pull yourself off of Dani. 

Shawn crawls off the bed, taking the condom off, tying it off and tossing it to the side. 

“Come here,” Shawn growls, guiding both you and Dani off of the bed and to your knees to his cock. You wrap your lips around the head while Dani licked up and down his shaft. “Fuck I’m going to come.” He moans out. You both pull away, wrapping your hand around his cock, pumping. “Open,” he demands, and both your and Dani open your mouths wide as Shawn shoots hot stripes onto your tongues. You both swallow everything that he has to give you. Wiping the corners of your mouth for what didn't quite make it. You Turn to Dani, who leans forward licking the little bit off of your chin that you couldn’t reach, up to your lips in a kiss. 

“Shit.” you hear Shawn groan as he watches the two of you both covered in his come. He rushes to the bathroom, with coming back with a warm washcloth. 

“Come here.” He says and he wipes your face off for you, getting the remainder of his come, before handing the rag to Dani to wipe her face off. 

She tosses the towel to the side, and Shawn lifts the two of you up to your feet, guiding you to the bed. 

….…..

The three of you laid in bed like that for a while, cuddled together, you sandwiched between Shawn and Dani. Even though it was a bit of a different arrangement, Shawn wanted to make sure that you were still getting some form of your usual aftercare. 

Not soon after you called her an Uber back to her place, being sure to exchange numbers, with promises of exploring again. When she left, Shawn drew the two of you a shower, that you were all too eager to get in and out of, and then you and Shawn wrapped each other up in each other's arms, in bed. Your head on his chest. 

“Thank you for that. That was - that was incredible.” You say drawing small shapes on his chest.

“No need to thank me, baby. It was your idea.” 

“It was both of our Ideas.”

“Yeah but you were the one that brought it up.” he gives you a quick peck on the forehead, “Proud of you for bringing it up too. I know how you are.” He laughs, and you squeeze him a little tighter. “If you ever feel like things are boring and you want to change things up, please don’t be afraid to reference the list, it’s there for a reason.” 

“I know.” 

“Was there anything you didn’t like about tonight?” He asks. It was your usual routine and the part of playing that you were always shy about. The recap. It was something that Shawn liked doing, just to make sure things were still good for you, that no lines were crossed and that he knew what he could do for the next time around. 

It also was a bit of an ego boost. 

“No. I liked everything. I definitely wasn’t jealous like I thought I’d be. It was kind of fun sharing.” You say shyly. “And I got most of the attention so that was nice.” you giggle. 

“Good. I’m glad you had fun.” he plants one last kiss on your forehead before closing your 

“What about you? No jealousy?” you smirk. 

“Nope. Wasn’t too happy about the first orgasm agreement.” He pouts, “But I get the one first thing in the morning.” he winks down at you. 

“Always.” you smile.


End file.
